moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Edenbridge
Anne Elizabeth Edenbridge is the only surviving offspring of Liam Edric Edenbridge, 12th Earl of Edenbridge, who along with both his sons was killed during the battle of Gilneas. After the deaths of her father and brothers, she became Countess of Edenbridge in her own right, but the family estate was blighted by the forsaken and made uninhabitable. A decorated Officer and a Dame of the Greyguard, she married an Earl at eighteen and had two children, both of whom she has not seen since the fall of Gilneas. Her husband is said to have been murdered by the forsaken during a failed attempt to reclaim his family's estate, but no body was ever found. She has a deep respect and admiration for the kaldorei, whose druids helped her to control the worgen curse, and she was among the first who volunteered to sail to Darkshore and help them to reclaim their homeland from their mutual enemy, the forsaken. Despite her best efforts to learn their language, her Darnassian still needs quite a bit of work. Now a widow past forty, with little prospect of another advantageous marriage due to her family's estate being taken over by the forsaken, Anne has dedicated herself to furthering the interests of her King and Country, while taking every opportunity to kill forsaken wherever she may encounter them. Dubbed "the Wild Rose" for her tendency to throw herself headlong into a fight, she even went as far as to become a Privateer during the fourth war and made a small fortune doing so. With the gold she earned from her endeavors on the high seas, she has purchased a townhouse in Stormwind's Mage Quarter and can often be found enjoying a drink at the Slaughtered Lamb, or flirting with men who are often decades her junior. She seems particularly fond of whiskey, Gilnean brandy, card games, and even watching the fights at Bizmo's. Physical Description Tall and dark-haired, she appears to be somewhere in her early forties. With stern features and a somewhat wicked smile, hers is a more severe than traditional beauty. Her long, raven hair falls well past her shoulders and is shot through with a single streak of grey. Her right eye is often covered with a leather patch engraved with the rose sigil of her house, and a small scar descends from just beneath it, marring her otherwise flawless visage. Despite her long, powerful legs, her figure is more voluptuous than athletic and even her form-fitting leather armor does little to hide her ample bosom. Unlike many women of her station, she wears only a pair of simple, truesilver earrings and little else in the way of jewels. Despite once being married, she wears neither a wedding band, nor an engagement ring. She favors dark clothing, but not the sort of finery one might expect of a noblewoman and to find her in a dress would be a rare thing indeed. More or less armed to the teeth at all times, she carries a matched pair of flintlock pistols tucked into her belt, in addition to her swords and daggers. She will often wear a red rose pinned to her coat, just like the one on her family's coat of arms. Her courtly etiquette, intelligence and refined speech hint at the quality of education available only to the aristocracy, but her tongue can be as sharp as her blades when she's been drinking. Full of confidence, she walks with an almost arrogant swagger and the sultry tone of her voice reveals a distinct Gilnean accent despite her best efforts to blend in with the people of Stormwind, where she has taken refuge since the fall of Gilneas. History Youngest of the old Earl's three children, Anne's upbringing was decidedly less strict than that of her brothers as it was never imagined that she might inherit. At her father's behest, she was married at just eighteen to Ethan Winthrope, a childless Earl who was nine years her senior. She gave him a son not even a full year after they were married, and a daughter followed the year after. Military Service Despite her husband's desire for more children, Anne chose to pursue a military career instead and underwent Officer training while the children were looked after by a governess. Thanks no doubt to her father's influence, Anne was Knighted at twenty six and earned the rank of Major by twenty eight, while serving in the same Regiment as her husband. The Northgate Rebellion While her husband forbade her from publicly supporting Lord Crowley, Anne had always felt that the Greymane Wall was a mistake and went as far as to supply arms and coin to Crowley in secret during the Northgate rebellion. The Worgen Curse While hunting deer in the forests to the south of Edenbridge Castle, Anne was attacked by one of the rampaging worgen and afflicted with the curse. She has little memory of her brief time as a feral beast and thanks to a kaldorei Druid, she would eventually learn to control her curse and even suppress it for the most part, allowing her to remain in human form in most situations. She hid her curse from her family and her noble peers until finally, the King himself appeared in his worgen form, at which point Anne transformed and pledged her undying support to the house of Greymane. For her bravery during the forsaken invasion of Gilneas, she was made an honorary Dame of the Greyguard and awarded a medal of honor. The Unlikely Heiress The final battle for Gilneas was devastating to the house of Edenbridge, resulting in the deaths of the Earl and both his sons who fell to Sylvanas' Dark Rangers, leaving Anne and her children the only surviving heirs. Although no female had ever held the family title in her own right, Anne was proclaimed Countess of Edenbridge, with her son by Lord Winthrope named as her heir. Exile Exile and life in Darnassus was a difficult adjustment for Anne and her family, but it was Ethan who took it the hardest and within half a year, he had squandered the entirety of their remaining fortune on sellswords, bent on taking back his own family's seat in Gilneas. Neither he, nor any of the sellswords returned, leaving Anne a widow with little money. A Widow In Stormwind Not long after her husband's demise, Anne and her children moved to Stormwind, along with many of King Genn Greymane's Courtiers. For a time, she and the children resided at Stormwind Palace, but Anne quickly grew tired of it as she was never one for the formalities of life at Court. Instead, Anne resumed her military career while the children continued their education in Stormwind. A Scandalous Affair A year after her husband's death, Anne began a brief, but passionate affair with a brash young Officer in the Gilnean Army, which resulted in a small scandal when the two were discovered, because she was his senior Officer. He was transferred to another Regiment and would meet his end far away, on the continent of Pandaria. Anne has always blamed herself for his death, believing that if she hadn't begun an affair with him, he'd still be alive. The Children Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Family Coat of Arms The Arms: Red on a field of black, a thorned, Gilnean rose The Crest: An Earl's coronet The Batons: A pair of Gilnean Rapiers The Supporters: Dexter a Crowned Wolf, sinister a Crowned Wolf both Or Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Rogues